shugo_chara_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Chihiro Ayakame
Chihiro Ayakame (アヤカメ千尋, Ayakame Chihiro) is a character of Shugo Chara! He's a Guardian and the Guardian of Sasori. Appearance Chihiro has shoulder length white hair, usually in twin-tails, light brown eyes and peach skin tone. Usually seen wearing the white dress shirt, blue tie and then a black sweater instead of the jacket, the blue shorts, black legging under the shorts, red and white converse shoes. There are two ribbons in his hair that are used as ponytail holders. He also wears a pair of glasses. He is seen wearing the blue cape that the other guardians wear. Favorites and Least Favorites TBA History Chihiro was born an only child. Growing up he always wanted to become a great archer since he loves Archery ever since he was a small child. Sasori was born when Chihiro was younger so he's known Sasori for quite a while though he never told anyone about him. When the other Guardians saw Sasori they asked him to join though at first he didn't do anything but after they saved him from an X Egg he decided to officially join them. Guardian Character(s) Sasori.png|Sasori Sasori Egg.png|Sasori's Egg Sasori is Chihiro's Guardian Chara, born from Chihiro's Dream/Would-Be Self of being a really good Archer (He lovers Archery as in bows and arrows and shooting them at a target). Sasori has short light orange hair and purple eyes. He wears a kimono-like white top and hakama-like dark brown shorts with white socks and sandals. Wears an Arrow shaped hair pin on the side of his hair. Sasori and Chihiro gets along pretty well, they argue from time to time but make up afterwards. Powers Character Change Chihiro's Character Change.png|Chihiro's Character Change Chihiro's ribbons changes to Arrow Shape Hair Pins when he Character Changes. He can character change at will and when character changing Sasori says "Upa, Ni, Arrow". Whenever the word "Arrow" is spoken in his presence he character changes and acts like a know-it all and wants to shoot stuff with a bow and arrows. Weapon: *Bow and Arrows Character Transformation Archer. When he Character Transformation with Sasori they become Archer. More Info TBA Weapon(s): * Bow and Arrows Relationships Family Juuzo Ayakame: Father. They seem to get along well despite not talking to each other much. Father is always at work most of the time so they don't spend time together much. Chisa Ayakame: Mother. Always together, they are defiantly a good relationship. Chisa is always with Chihiro and helping him out in any way she could. Though she is worried about him when he talks to "himself" which is actually him talking to Sasori. Love Interest Rima Mashiro: He has a huge crush on her ever since she transferred there in the new year after Kukai graduated. They didn't get along at first but then as they spent time together they started to get along. Friends Amu Hinamori: Friends. Gets along well together. Yaya Yuiki: Friends. Always buying Yaya sweets cause he can't help it, she's too cute to not do, like a little sister. Kukai Souma: On Good terms, they seem to have get along extremely well. When Kukai graduated he was sad when he left, didn't want him to leave like Yaya. Kairi Sanjo: Not sure about him at first but soon as they did fun activities together they seem to have gotten close as friends and trust each other. Nagihiko Fujisaki: Nagihiko is actually Nadeshiko, but Chihiro doesn't not know this yet however, Chihiro became friends with Nagihiko and soon after finding out his secret, Nadeshiko. Rikka Hiiragi: They are friends and are on friendly terms with each other. Hikaru Ichinomiya: They are friends and are on friendly terms with each other. Sakura Karatachi: Wasn't too sure about her at first, like if Sakura was a boy or girl since she dressed like a boy but sounded like a girl. Though despite that they became friends. Nico Akiyama: Always the energetic yet sweet pair of the Guardians. They got along right off the bat when they first met each other. Aliases Hero(by Yaya) Chi-Chan (by Yaya) Mr. Archer (by Random kid) Trivia * He shares the same first name as Chihiro Fujisaki from Danganronpa, Chihiro Furuya from Sankarea. * Shares same voice actor as Dazai Osamu from Bungou Stray Dogs. Category:Princess Mew Category:Guardian Category:Male